It is sometimes necessary or desirable to trim the limbs of tall trees, such as when they interfere with building structures or power lines. One common approach to reaching such limbs is to climb a ladder and trim them with a hand saw or powered chain saw. However, climbing a ladder, and particularly while carrying a saw, poses a risk to the workmen.
Another approach to reaching high tree limbs is to employ an extended handle saw. Such tools typically include a fixed length or telescoping pole that serves as the handle, and mounts at its upper end a fixed saw blade. While a fixed saw blade may work well when the limbs to be trimmed are small in diameter and few in number, the task becomes tedious and burdensome when the limbs to be trimmed are large in size or in number.